


Running on My Mind Boy (Sex With Bram)

by Drippin_w_alchemy



Series: Either/Or [4]
Category: Love Simon (2018), Simon vs. the Homo Sapiens Agenda - Becky Albertalli
Genre: Cabin, Canon Compliant, Canon Gay Relationship, College, F/M, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Pining, Sex, Summer, woods
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 06:24:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14182839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drippin_w_alchemy/pseuds/Drippin_w_alchemy
Summary: “Surprise!” Bram says with this big cheeky grin. “Do you like it? I figured we could benefit from some privacy given we so selflessly ceded the master bedroom to Leah.”Of course I like it, I love it, in that effortlessly thoughtful and hidden way only Bram can seem to do. Here we are, in the middle of this magical moonlit night in Georgia completely secluded in a freaking tent Bram snuck away to set up for us, just because he’s always got to make me feel special every chance he gets.--Simon, Bram, Leah, Abby and Nick make dinner at the cabin before Bram surprises Simon with something special for the two of them.Frank Ocean - Forrest Gump:YouTube





	Running on My Mind Boy (Sex With Bram)

**Author's Note:**

> Part 2/3 of Simon, Bram and crews cabin excursion. I hope you enjoy!

“Do you know how much water it takes to produce like, one almond though?!” Abby says to Leah as they’re ripping husks off the sweet corn we brought up. “How can something made entirely from nuts be better for the environment than something a cow just...makes!”

“Abby it takes so much water and energy to raise one single cow! Not to mention that ‘cruelty free’ is a marketing ploy!” Leah responds, breaking the ear of corn she’s working on in half. “It’s just something I’m trying, I want to be more informed about how things I eat are produced is all.”

“So you’re gonna just start making almond milkshakes then?” Abby responds. “That’s not really in the cards for my college student budget.”

“It’s a work in progress.” Leah says throwing corn leaves at her with a smile.

“You guys how often should I be flipping these?” I say, turning the burgers over for the tenth time this minute. I don’t know how I wound up on grill duty, but Bram and Nick wanted to dribble the soccer ball they brought and Leah insisted on shucking corn, she says it builds character, whatever that means.

“Oh my God Simon not that often!” Abby calls out, getting up to come look at my handiwork. “They’re never going to cook at this rate, we’ll starve!” Abby feigns exasperation and falls to the ground. “Oh gross there’s so much sap on my hand!”

Leah starts chuckling into the husk she’s peeling and then really fully loses it she’s laughing so hard.

“What’re you guys doing over there! Is grilling that entertaining?” Nick shouts.

Bram comes running up to me and peers over my shoulder to see how things are coming along.

“I said medium babe, is this like the French version of that?” Bram asks teasingly.

“I. Am. TRYING over here Greenfeld!” I say and shrug him off with a smirk.

Bram grabs my arm and flips the burgers with the spatula I’m holding like we’re freaking characters in _Ghost_.

“OK, now just let them simmer and it should be a couple of minutes more.” He says giving me a kiss on the cheek and running back to where Nick is punting the ball around.

“Alright these are ready.” Leah says bringing over the corn cobs. “Simon I’m relieving you of your duties so we can actually eat before the sun goes down.”

“Oh God, thank you, we’re all going to be so sick if I keep this up.” I say and relinquish my spatula.

“Simon come help us get the fire going!” Bram shouts as he disappears around the side of the cabin to grab wood from the shed.

I take off and help him and Nick pile the logs up, making the mistake to arrange them in a teepee which makes Bram purse his lips.

“What displeases you, Mr. Boy Scout for 2 years?” I ask mockingly.

Bram grins and starts pulling the pile of logs apart. “If we set it up like a log cabin it’ll get more air and burn better!”

Leave it to Bram to be type A about a pile of _wood_. We start to rearrange the fire pit when Abby calls out “Burgers are done! Come and GET ‘EM!”

Nick loses his footing in the pine needles on the ground he’s running so hard for the grill.

“OK chill we have literally so much food.” Abby says take a step back as he runs towards her.

“Come on Si let’s get something to eat.” Bram says and grabs my hand pulling me up from the ground.

After dinner, we’re sitting around the fire, Nick’s fiddling around with his guitar with Abby under a blanket at his side. Leah, Bram and I are talking about our favorite albums of all time which honestly makes me feel lightheaded because how do you even begin to narrow it down, let alone _pick one_.

“I don’t know that I could ever pin one down, but _Rumours_ by Fleetwood Mac is definitely up there for me.” Leah says. “It’s just such a complicated and beautiful peace of art, ugh the poetry is three dimensional.”

“What about Van Morrison? He’s voice just, is longing, you know?” Bram chimes in.

I remember when he told me he thought I wouldn’t like his taste in music, Bram’s got this ridiculously cute draw to all things old and love sick, like he’s looking back at the last 40 years of pop music with rose colored glasses on. Somewhere on the other side of the lake an animal howls and Abby’s out from under the blanket and clinging to Leah.

“NOPE! That’s it, game over this is done! I am not about to be tokenized for the sake of some creepy murder by the lake special!” She says clenching every muscle in her body.

“Oh my God you are seriously crushing me!” Leah muffles from underneath a mound of blankets and sweats Abby’s got her drowning in. “It’s getting late anyways and if we’re hiking tomorrow maybe we should turn in, all that sun wore me out.”

Nick lets out a yawn and smacks his mouth in an agreeing way, standing up and pouring water over the coals of the fire. “Sounds like a plan babe, let’s head inside before whatever that is turns us.” Abby’s on him in a second pushing him up the porch through the screen door, marching him to the bunk room.

Leah turns to look at Bram and I. “You two coming?” She asks curling the edge of her mouth slightly looking at Bram.

“Yeah we’ll be in in a little bit, “Bram says, “Leave the door unlocked for us, don’t tell Abby though, this is a classic horror movie mistake.” He jokes and Leah gives him an understanding grin.

“Alright Van, make sure you invite some of the other sprites out here to your little moondance.” Leah says. I’ll never get how she can just pepper in a reference like that on a whim, her mind’s wired in this weirdly wonderful way.

Leah shuts the door and heads into her bedroom, the light flips on and off and everything around is quiet, sans the occasional ripple of the lake hitting the shore.

“Come here, I want to show you something.” Bram says standing up and grabbing my hand.

“Bram I know I said I wanted to watch a horror movie and make this weekend the cabin extravaganza of our dreams but I really don’t feel like getting murdered tonight, where are you taking me?” I say dragging my feet as Bram pulls me up from the fire. He doesn’t seem to hear me, although of course he hears me he’s just in one of those secretly mischievous Bram Greenfeld moods where he’s got his mind set on something and I just have to grin and bear it because he does everything for me and doesn’t bat an eye.

We’re walking down to the lake and near the dock there’s a little path that leads into a clearing just a couple yards off the shore, how I missed this earlier tonight is a new level of oblivious even for me. There’s a little pop tent, covered in star lights with two big overstuffed sleeping bags zipped together in the middle. Bram pulls me inside and pulls out a ziplock bag full of flower petals and starts throwing them everywhere, he tosses a handful right at my face.

“Surprise!” Bram says with this big cheeky grin. “Do you like it? I figured we could benefit from some privacy given we so selflessly ceded the master bedroom to Leah.”

Of course I like it, _I love it_ , in that effortlessly thoughtful and hidden way only Bram can seem to do. Here we are, in the middle of this magical moonlit night in Georgia completely secluded in a freaking _tent_ Bram snuck away to set up for us, just because he’s always got to make me feel special every chance he gets.

I drop my eyes cause I can’t bear to look at him, in all his perfectness, his kindness, his beautiful eyes and thoughtful soul. “I love you Bram,” I say, fumbling a flower petal in my fingers. “I love you so much, how do you keep doing this? Keep making me fall more and more in love with you without even trying?”

“Well don’t give me all the credit,” Bram says grabbing my hands and scooting closer to me, “Leah’s the one who set the tent up while we finished making the fire, I just made sure the extension cord could stretch this far.”

My phone buzzes and Leah’s sent me a text.

Leah: _You’re welcome, ;). Lock the door when you come in I am not getting hacked to pieces tonight just so you can get some and then die, oldest trope in the book Si._

“God I can’t believe her,” I say silencing my phone, “I’m never going to dig my way out from all the favors I owe her.”

“Simon if it’s too much we can head inside.” Bram says looking up at me. “I just figured sleeping on the pull out is pretty open, and one room away from all our friends, this might be more comfortable for uh….” He trails off.

“For what Bram?!” I say nudging him in the shoulder. “You mean you didn’t want to have sex on the pull out with all our friends in the next room? What does it like, squeak or something?”

“Squeaking is an understatement,” Bram laughs, suddenly turning his head to me, “Don’t ask me how I know that.”

“Oh my God, Bram!” I exclaim suddenly grinning ear to ear. “Was preteen Bram just like exploring himself all over this place? Are these sleeping bags gonna fluoresce if I bring a black light out here?!”

Bram grabs my waist and wrestles me to the ground, I’m losing my mind laughing, two years of joking and teasing with him has lead him to all my weak spots, unfortunately I’m still incredibly ticklish. I’m writhing around trying to get free but I can’t seem to escape his hands, they’re everywhere I want them to be, but I can’t catch my breath and my face is getting blotchy and hot. Bram’s the only person who whips me up like this and all I can think to do to get him to stop is to kiss him. I wriggle myself around and find his neck with the one hand I can get free, grabbing his head and finding his lips, I kiss him, hard. I have no breath left but his is suddenly gone as I hear him inhale sharply, startled into this calm and electric intimacy only we share.

“Wait wait,” Bram says pulling out of our kiss. “I tried my hand at making a playlist for tonight.” Bram pulls out his phone and flips on a playlist titled “Tent Time”.

“Babe a playlist!” I shout, sitting up to look at his phone. “ _Tent Time_ are you serious?! This is next level even for you and your amazingness.”

Bram cues up the music and starts with Frank Ocean. “OK now I’m ready.” He says and slips his hand around my waist, brushing my t-shirt up. Bram kisses me, he presses his lips to mine and I take a breath out of the corners of my mouth. I press my head towards his and grab the back of his neck. I kiss back and open my mouth a little, waiting and letting him know where I want this to go. He responds and opens his mouth slightly, pushing his tongue into my mouth our tongues move back and forth, I feel my hair stand on end.

I move my hand from his neck down to his waist and we lay back, now horizontal on the fluffed up sleeping bags. Bram’s tongue is massaging mine and his hand moves up from my waist, dragging my shirt up as he puts his arm under mine. He breaks off the kiss to pull my shirt off and runs his hand through my hair down to my chest. I kiss him again and push my tongue into his mouth, Bram inhales and I can tell he’s surprised, he told me once I was a gentle kisser so sometimes I like to take the reigns and keep him on his toes. His hands are everywhere, my waist, my back, he grabs the back of my neck and pulls me close to him, breathing in my ear as I kiss him under his chin.

I grab the hem of his shirt and pull up it to his collar bone, we break our kiss and he tilts his head back so I can pull his shirt off. The thing about Bram is that he’s all shoulders, his wingspan alone seems like it could wrap me up head to toe. I love how they feel to run my hands over, just as supportive and firm as he is, this is when I’m most at home with him.

Bram rolls on top of me and starts to kiss me again, I can feel him messing up my hair as he runs his hands down my chest to my waist. He pulls back and kisses my chest down to my stomach, stopping just above my waistband. Bram looks up at me and I grab the back of his head, bringing his mouth back up to mine. I run my hands down his back to his jeans. Bram’s butt should be in a museum, it’s this perfectly rounded nugget of a butt, firm and strong but soft when you want it to be. Really his butt is like the Room of Requirement, there when you need it even if you think you don’t.

I grab Bram’s belt and start to fumble with it. “I got it.” He says and undoes the buckle, pulling it off and unbuttoning his jeans. I grab one leg of his jeans with my feet and start to pull, him wriggling himself out of them to reveal his now selfie famous Harry Potter boxers. I grin and grab his head to kiss him on the lips, trailing my mouth back to his ear. Bram lifts his head back and lets out a sigh, I start to kiss his ear lobe and tug at it just a bit with my teeth. Bram’s weak spot is his ear lobe, we’ve never talked about it before, but I’m pretty sure he knows I know that. He pauses long enough for me to untie my sweats and shimmy out of them. Bram leans back to grab my pants and pull them over my feet, tossing them aside. He’s on top of me again, kissing me again and pressing his hips into mine.

Bram’s head drops down my neck, tracing the space over my sternum down to my belly button, he rubs his face against my boxers and I know he can feel how hard I am. God every inch of me is sizzling, Bram makes me feel like my entire body is electricity. My dick bounces up at him and he grins looking up at me, I bring his head back up to mine and flip him onto his back. I grind my hips against his, feeling how hard he is pressing up against me. I tuck my fingers into his waistband and pull his underwear down over his feet. Sliding my hands back up his thighs, I grab his ass and pull his hips into mine. Bram bucks back at me and gets up on his forearms, kissing me on the mouth and down my chest. He pulls my underwear down and I slip out of it, my cock resting on his chest as I sit on top his stomach.

I lean back down to kiss him and this is my favorite part of foreplay, where we have nothing between us, just me and every inch of him to touch and feel and discover and fall in love with. Every little piece of Bram worth loving and obsessing over is here in front of me, and I’m fully here for him.

Bram turns me on my back and drops down to my dick, wrapping his fingers around me, he puts his mouth over my cock and slowly moves down, taking his time. Bram gives blowjobs exactly how you’d expect him to, every movement planned and subtle, perfectly executed to fulfill whatever he plans he’s made for me, and tonight he’s trying to make sure I die in these woods.

“Bram stop.” I say. He looks up and lets my cock go. “I love it I’m just close.” I say exasperated. “Come here.”

He’s back at my lips and I push his chest so he’s on the ground. I grab the sleeping bag and pull it over us, in a second I’ve disappeared into it, tracing the contours of his stomach with my forehead I find his dick and bring it to my lips. I barely get down to the base of his cock, slowly bringing myself back up, inhaling some as I do (I watched a YouTube video about this once with some dude demonstrating with a cucumber, my cookies got so weird I had to make an entirely new account).

“Babe c’mere.” Bram says and I bring my head up just above the edge of the sleeping bag. He’s got those brown soft eyes locked on me and brushes my hair out of face. “God I’m so in love with you.” He says and I can’t stand how badly he makes me ache for him, even when he’s right here in front of me.

I bring my head to his and kiss him, once, twice and a third time with a long drawn out inhale. “I want you Bram.” I say pulling my head back, touching my forehead to his. He sits up and kisses me quick before turning over to grab a condom. He hands it to me, and I rip it open, unrolling it, stepwise down his dick. He hands me the lube and I pour some in my hand, rubbing it over his cock and taking a breath. I straddle Bram’s hips and tuck his dick back behind me. I take a slow inhale and start to sit back on Bram’s cock, there’s this tight familiar pain and I gasp just slightly, but enough that Bram notices enough to pause. I open one eye and nod at him, we wait a few seconds and I exhale, slowly lowering myself onto him further.

“Oh Fuck Babe.” I hear Bram say but I’m not 100% there anymore, I feel him in me and under me and completely around me. He’s everything I’m not and apart of me now, I feel whole and inside him. I open my eyes and bring my head down to his, kissing him as deeply as I can.

“God I love you.” I say and I rock my pelvis back, arching my back and pulling his head back up with mine. Bram grinds his hips against my ass, trying but unable to catch his breath, he exhales across my chest.

“Oh Simon, fuck you feel good.” Bram says and I trail my hand through his hair and gyrate my hips, slow and long occasionally moving faster as I sink lower and lower. “Simon…” I hear Bram say in some other universe, my hands are touching him and me and I have no idea where my skin becomes his. “Simon…” Bram says louder and I know what’s coming, I can feel it, I feel him and every nerve in my body can sense what’s welling up. Bram grabs my ass and I feel him dig his head into my chest. “Oh Simon, I’m coming..!” I can’t process what’s coming out of his mouth, I shudder and let out a moan and look up feeling every inch of me short out.

“Oh Babe.” I say looking down as my dick throbs and comes across his stomach. Bram falls back onto the sleeping bag and bucks up. “Bram!” I gasp and there’s spots in my vision. I lean forward and press my cheek into his. Breathing deeply, my mouth is against his ear. He exhales, and runs his hand down the back of my head, holding it at the base of my neck.

I roll off of him, and he ties off the condom and wipes himself off. Lying next to him, I push my head into the nape of his neck, breathing in the sweat and salt and heat inside our tent. Bram wraps his arms around me and turns towards me, my face against his. “That was incredible Si. I’ve never felt anything like that before, not even on the cabin pull out.” He says with a grin.

“I’m glad, that’ll keep you coming down to Atlanta to see your sex fiend boyfriend come fall.” I say with a jab.

“For that I would take a transatlantic flight.” He says and kisses me quick before pulling me closer. “Babe?” He says with an inflection.

“Yeah what’s up B?” I respond.

“So we totally can sleep out here, but the pullout is actually pretty comfortable despite the squeaking, and I’m kind of cold.” He says sheepishly.

I let out a little laugh and pull myself up, grabbing his arm and kissing him quick. “Sure babe, we’ve gotta lock up and should probably make sure our friends haven’t been hacked to death during our little tryst.” I pull him up and we grab our clothes, in the moonlight, I can see his silhouette as he leads me up to the cabin. He’s this perfect shadowy phantom guiding me to places I can’t even see yet. Bram’s there with his soft eyes seeing all the possibilities ahead for us, how can I not walk this path with him?

We collapse into the pullout couch and I press my chest up against his back. “I love you Bram.” I say, pushing my nose up against his neck.

“I love you too Si.” Bram sighs back, and it’s far off to me as I fall into sleep. I don’t even dream, my imagination can’t come up with anything more fantastic than tonight.

The bay windows in the cabin wash us in sunlight when the sun rises over the lake the next morning. Bram adjusts himself and I pull him in close while we lay there as the room gets brighter. I hear one of the doors unclick, and I can tell Abby is fumbling around heading towards the kitchen.

Bram inhales slowly and sits up some. “Morning.” He says to Abby.

“Where’s the coffee Bram?” Abby asks rubbing her eyes.

“Second shelf above the coffee maker.” Bram motions and rubs my chest. I turn over and he pushes his head into my shoulder with a nudge.

“Simon you have flower petals in your hair, FYI.” Abby says as she turns to walk into the kitchen.

I reach up to my head and feel the wrinkled pedals matted in the back of my hair. Bram starts to pick them out for me, and I pull my hand up to grab his wrist and wrap it around me.

“Leave ‘em babe,” I say and kiss the back of his hand, pulling him into me. They’re magic to me, leftovers from a dream I’ll need convincing was ever real.


End file.
